


Kiss it better

by ineloquentcretin



Series: Fluffy! series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Muggle Studies, the summary is from mr google
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineloquentcretin/pseuds/ineloquentcretin
Summary: Comfort a sick or injured person, especially a child, by kissing the sore or injured part of their body as a gesture of removing pain.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluffy! series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031982
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Kiss it better

It was a particularly boring day in Hogwarts. Draco left the Great Hall earlier than usual and didn’t even finish his lunch. When he was at home, waiting for September 1st to come, he didn’t imagine his first year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be this dull—of course, he enjoyed learning about magic, and he was even delighted to finally have his own wand, but he kind of missed the Manor and his Mother sometimes— of course, he wouldn’t say nor admit it out loud. 

It’s just that it was different from what he had once imagined.

When he first heard that the famous Harry Potter was going to Hogwarts with him, Draco was thrilled. While he was on his way to Potter’s compartment that one faithful day, he imagined being friends with him; flying on their brooms together, talking about Quidditch, hanging out near the fire in their common room, sharing the chocolates his Mother shipped to him every week— and Draco didn’t like sharing, but he was willing to, for Potter. He imagined going to the library with him, doing their homework together, going to Hogsmeade in their third year, and introducing him to his parents. 

But Potter just had to be a bastard and ruin it.

He didn’t understand why Potter rejected his hand and chose Weasley over him. He was better looking than Weasley, he has better clothes than Weasley, he has an awful lot of golds than Weasleys. But Potter still chose that ugly red-haired boy wearing hand-me-down clothes! Unbelievable! 

Because Potter didn’t want to be his friend, he was now stuck with Crabbe and Goyle, and Draco couldn’t do the things he wanted to do with Potter with them. The two of them were still eating when Draco left. Now he was alone and had no idea where to go. The lake? Courtyard? Library? 

Draco was passing by an empty corridor when he spotted an unmistakable dark hair; its owner sitting in the middle of the deserted corridor, his back resting against the stone wall. Draco halted and took a step backwards to have a better look, and immediately recognised Potter. 

Draco was wondering where Potter was. Potter was missing at lunch. His seat beside Weasley remained unoccupied, and Weasley kept glancing at the big oak door with a confused frown. What in the bloody hell Potter was doing here? Well, he was going to find out. 

Draco straightened his back. He checked his clothes for any dirt or wrinkles, and when satisfied, he strutted his way down to Potter. He could hear his shoes clicking on the stone floor, surely Potter could hear it too and knew someone was about to approach him, but he didn’t even lift his head to check who that someone was. Draco felt slightly annoyed, guess no one was really good enough to get the attention of the Golden boy. He stopped right in front of him. Potter was sitting curled up on the floor, his head resting on his knees, and Draco could hear small whimpers coming from Potter. 

“Potter.” 

Draco’s lips were curled into a sneer, his chin raised defiantly as he looked down his nose at Potter who didn’t even bother to lift his head and give him a glance. 

“What are you doing here alone? Where’s your little Weasel friend?” 

“Go away, Malfoy,” Potter said, his voice quivering. 

“Oh, did he leave you for another friend then? Someone who’s not an idiot like you? Is that why you’re here? Poor Potter, crying because the Weasel left him. Or was it you who left him? Well, I can’t blame you then, he was a filthy blood traitor and his family poorer than a rat.” 

Draco waited for Potter’s reaction but didn’t receive one. His head remained lowered and resting on top of his knees. He noticed Potter was trembling; his thin body shaking and his black hair was kind of damp with sweat. Draco felt... confused. His ready to go insults getting stuck on his throat and his lips losing its sneer. 

Draco cleared his throat. “What, Potter? Someone got your tongue?” 

Potter did not answer, instead, he winced and whimpered. His right hand flew to his forehead, touching his scar. He brought his knees closer to his chest and let out a choked sob. Draco’s eyebrows furrowed. His lips now formed into a frown. 

“Potter?”

Draco grimaced at the sound of his voice. He didn’t like how his voice sounded! It sounded so small, soft, and... concerned. Of course, he wasn’t concerned about Potter! Why would he be? They weren’t friends nor acquaintances! He hated Potter and Potter hated him. 

“Potter,” he repeated with the usual venom in his voice. Potter merely raised his head. Draco stood up straight and looked down his nose at him. “What are you doing?” 

“None of your concerns, Malfoy.”   
  
He snorted. “Of course, Potter. But you do know that if you feel like you’re finally going to die, you should go to the Hospital Wing, right? Did no one tell you that? Right, I forgot you’re an orphan.”

“Shut up, Malfoy. Pomfrey can’t do anything about it anyway.” 

Draco frowned in confusion. “What do you mean? It’s just a headache, Potter. Surely she knows a potion that can cure a headache.” 

“It wasn’t a headache— _ah_!” 

Draco’s eyes widened when Potter screamed in pain. His small body now trembling uncontrollably and his hand was covering his scar. Draco didn’t know what to do, Potter was now curled up into a ball and sobbing. He was starting to get nervous and scared and worried. It felt like his heart was somehow stuck in his throat. Draco got down on his knees in front of Potter. He wanted to reach out. He raised his hands but didn't know what to do with it. Draco bit his lips. “Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter, look at me.” 

Potter didn’t open his eyes and continued to whimper in pain. “ Potter! Are you actually dying?” 

Draco cursed loudly. What was he supposed to do now? If Pomfrey couldn’t take the pain away, what else could possibly take Potter’s pain away? Draco’s eyes grew bigger when he remembered something! It had something to do with muggles and the way they treat their injuries. He had overheard it when he was passing by the classroom of Muggle Studies the other day. The Professor was talking about the medicine called ‘Kiss it better’.   
  
“—comfort a sick or injured person, especially a child, by kissing the sore or injured part of their body as a gesture of removing pain. Mothers usually do this to their children. It was believed to take some type of pain away—” 

Draco looked at Potter again. The boy was still mewling in pain. Potter’s mother was a muggle-born, but unfortunately, she also passed away, so there was no way Potter knew about this medicine that could possibly take whatever pain he was feeling away. Draco nodded to himself. Right, he could give it a try. Even though he hated Potter, he couldn’t leave the boy here and let him claim the title the-boy-who-once-lived. 

Draco moved closer to Potter. He raised both of his hands and brought it to Potter’s cheeks. He held his face firmly and made Potter look at him. "Potter. Potter, look at me,” Potter slowly opened his eyes and looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes. Draco nodded. “I’m going to do something, just stay still.” 

Draco moved even closer to Potter. He took Potter’s hand that was covering his scar. He could feel Potter’s bony knees pressing against his chest, Potter’s shoes pressed against his own knees. Potter was looking at him with an odd look on his face. Draco took a deep breath. He cupped the back of his head, brought Potter's face closer to his, and pressed his warm quivering lips on Potter’s famous lightning bolt scar, and felt Potter froze completely. 

1 second... 

2 seconds... 

3 seconds... 

Draco had no idea how long he stayed there; kneeling in front of Potter, pressed firmly against his knees, eyes closed and lips warm on Potter’s scar. He had no idea how long he stayed there kissing Harry Potter’s scar. It felt weird and his heart wouldn't stop beating frantically inside his chest.

Draco might’ve gone insane. Or maybe he was possessed. 

Draco only opened his eyes and slowly moved away from Potter when he felt Potter finally stopped trembling. He looked at Potter who was looking at him with a funny look on his face; unbelievably wide green eyes, pupils so dilated his eyes were almost black, red cheeks, and mouth gaping like a fish. Draco felt himself _blushed,_ the heat spreading from his cheeks to the tip of his ears. He looked away from Potter and noticed that he was still holding Potter’s right hand, he hastily pulled his hand back. He noticed some movement on his left, walking away from the corridor. He shrugged and ignored it.

“Why...” 

Draco got up on his feet and smoothed the front of his robes, carefully not meeting Potter’s seeking green eyes. 

“Why did you—” 

Draco cleared his throat and cut Potter’s question. “It was called ‘Kiss it better’, it was a medicine, Potter. It was believed to take some kind of pain away.” 

“What—” 

To his surprise, Potter burst out laughing, his eyes closed and hands clutching his stomach. Draco blushed even more. He was sure he looked like a bloody tomato now. “I saved you, Potter! You should be thanking me— would you stop laughing?!,” Draco shouted, feeling annoyed now. Potter snorted through his laughs. “Sorry,” he snorted again and giggled. 

Draco rolled his eyes and turned to leave. He wasn’t going to stay there just to hear Potter laughing at him like an ungrateful bastard he is. 

“Wait! What are you doing?” Potter grasped his wrist. He glanced at it before looking up to meet Potter’s eyes. He raised his chin and looked down his nose at Potter. “Leaving, obviously.” 

Potter smiled. “Shouldn’t you ask me first if your medicine worked?” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Obviously it worked, Potter. If it didn’t you would be dead by now.” 

Potter laughed again. “Yeah, it was quite effective actually.” 

“Yeah, I know, thanks for informing me.” 

Potter chuckled. He looked at Draco with an odd look on his face; a small smile gracing his lips that could only be described as fond.


End file.
